


Fearful Fascination

by pygmywyvern



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Azumane Asahi-centric, M/M, daisuga side pairing, mostly fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmywyvern/pseuds/pygmywyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi was a creature of habit. Not through choice if anyone were to ask, but rather due to his fear of the unknown. He kept his lunch the same, always left like clockwork in the morning and kept everything in its proper place. But nothing could have prepared him for the unknown whirlwind known as Nishinoya Yuu. Or the fact he was moving into his flat very shortly. </p><p>For the Haikyuu Winter Holiday Exchange 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful Fascination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toorunee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorunee/gifts).



> My contribution to the Winter Holiday Exchange... which got a lot longer than I was anticipating. Whoops?
> 
> To my giftee, maidofspaceness, I hope you like it and I hope you have the best of holidays and a wonderful new year! <3

Asahi didn’t like change.

It wasn’t quite the simple idea of ‘change is always bad, I hate it’ that others assumed he meant when he said he disliked the concept: it was a deep rooted anxiety over the whole prospect. It didn’t matter if it was something as simple as having to order something different for whatever reason come lunch time: the fear of something new and foreign gripped him like a vice. What if he didn’t like the new thing? What if while he was deciding he caused a huge queue? What if the person serving him thought he was an idiot for not having a backup order? Heck, what if he was _allergic_ to what he ordered?

Change was usually a bad thing in the brunet’s eyes.

Thankfully, most of the time sudden changes could be managed and avoided; he could take his own lunch with him for work, he’d learnt how to drive and didn’t have to rely on the fickle nature of public transport and he always brought the same staple products at the store, regardless of any tempting special offers. In an almost amusing twist of fate, even his room mates - Daichi and Suga - becoming an item was a change he practically anticipated. Asahi had known the pair of them since high school, and the way they seemed to work in perfect tandem almost foretold how their relationship would blossom, and their interactions with him barely changed. Sometimes his fellow teachers at work asked how he coped - considering he was flat sharing with a _couple_ \- but Asahi found the presence of Suga and Daichi to be comforting: easy constants that he didn’t have to continually sit around figuring out. Things at home remained unchanged and that was how Asahi liked it.

Until he came back and saw the pair of them cleaning out the neglected spare room.

At the sudden horrified expression upon the brunet’s face, Suga first turned to Daichi, look scathing as he addressed him, “You forgot to tell Asahi didn’t you?”

“No, I just thought you’d told him.”

“Why would I tell him when it’s _your_ friend?”

“I wouldn’t call him a _friend_ -”

A frantic look warped Asahi's features as he cut across the bickering couple, “Who are you talking about? What’s going on? What was I meant to know?” He didn’t like how the two of them were talking: like he’d been left out of the loop about something within his own home. Within his safe haven.

Passing over the vacuum cleaner to Daichi (because they all knew he could handle a distressed Asahi far better than his boyfriend), Suga swiftly lead the teacher into the kitchen, making him sit down as he fetched him a glass of water. There was silence between the two of them for a few moments as Asahi took a minute to practice his breathing exercises, the quiet only disturbed by the sound of Daichi cleaning out the catalyst of all this.

Finally the nervous question pierced through the silence, “So… what’s happening?”

“One of Daichi’s work friends needs a place to stay for a while. It should only be until he’s got a new place and then it’ll be back to normal, okay?”

Suga’s reassurance didn’t put the brunet at any ease, taking a long gulp of water as he tried to think of what to say next. It was clear he didn’t know this work friend: otherwise they would have just mentioned him by name surely? So that meant an unknown element was coming into his home? “…could he not have stayed with someone else?”

A long, drawn out sigh was the first answer Asahi received as the florist rubbed the back of his neck, a habit the brunet knew only happened when Suga didn’t like where the conversation was going, “No, honestly Daichi tried to find someone else for Nishinoya to stay with, but no-one had any space at such short notice.”

Nishinoya? Wasn’t that one of the officers that gave Daichi the headaches so often? The loud one who apparently had no concept of an indoor voice according to his flatmate? Asahi seemed to be paling further at the mere thought of someone so loud and disruptive being in his home... but they couldn't turn their back on someone in need really, could they? And it wasn't as if Asahi seemed to have any choice in the matter: what with the room already in the process of being cleaned out if the sound of the vacuum and Daichi's continual struggles with the cable was anything to go by. Broad shoulders slumping more than usual, he looked down into his water as his thumb idly stroked the glass, silently admitting defeat. Suga probably picked up on the subtle hints in Asahi's features, because the ashen blond seemed to finally relax, offering his refreshing smile.

"I can't promise that he won't be here long, but hopefully he won't overstay his welcome!"

Asahi certainly _hoped_ that would be the case.

* * *

It wasn't until the following evening that Asahi met the new temporary flatmate, and thankfully his day on the campus was so hectic with students rushing in and out of his office trying to hand in their assignments last minute that he didn't really have a chance to dwell and work himself up over the change at home. Honestly, he'd almost completely forgotten about the guest - mind preoccupied with the large pile of papers sitting in a folder in the boot of his car - that it wasn't until he spotted the unfamiliar, bright red motorbike parked near his space that the recollection came charging back to the forefront of his mind. If this guy had such a loud and reckless mode of transport, he didn't even want to imagine what Nishinoya himself was like. Just looking at the bike next to his old, reliable car cemented how much he knew they wouldn't get along. Loud and brash people always thought he was confident like them, and when the reality came to light, the result was... he would rather avoid it.

But he knew he couldn't keep putting it off, despite the temptation to go to a motel for the evening: he'd just have Daichi tell him off later for being such a coward when he inevitably came home. But the police sergeant couldn’t exactly lecture him for being deliberately slow up the stairs, a fact that he was going to take full advantage of as he began trudging up the stairs at a pace a snail would be shocked by. At least, until the elderly lady from the floor below walked past him, giggling behind her hand as the large man coloured in embarrassment. Finally though, his key went into the front door, a deep breath preparing him as he entered.

Excitable chatter filtered through the hallway down towards Asahi, though the individual – presumably Nishinoya – was speaking incredibly quickly, so most of what he was saying to his audience was lost on the brunet, but that wasn’t the truly important factor to him. It was more the _volume_ that was a bother. True, Daichi had mentioned previously that Nishinoya was loud, but this volume seemed excessive. He couldn’t help the silent hope that it was just excitement at the spare room that had the guy laughing so loudly.

Despite his best attempt at shutting the door silently (hoping he could sneak through to his own room without meeting the new houseguest) Suga apparently had expert hearing despite the loud presence intruding into their home. Or perhaps he simply had an ‘Asahi’s home’ sense: really the teacher wouldn’t put it past him for a second. Regardless, the florist had Asahi pinned to the spot with a bright grin as the large man tried to act like he wasn’t ready to flee out of the door at a moment’s notice, “Asahi, come say hello to Nishinoya!”

The excuse of his assignments died on his tongue as he noticed the glint in Suga’s eyes. He knew that look too well.

Unable to hold back the sigh, Asahi nodded and came through, planning to greet the noisy intruder and then continue on to his own peace and sanctuary. The person he saw though was… not quite what he expected. His most noticeable feature was easily his height, or rather, lack thereof. He couldn’t have been pushing that far over five foot, and he was quite sure that he would only come up to the teacher’s shoulder if both were standing at their full heights, but that didn’t seem to stop him. No, there was something about him that made him seem a lot bigger than his diminutive stature; perhaps it was the way his wild ebony locks had been styled upwards in slight disarray, or the confident air around him or maybe it was his loud, bright voice as he spoke to the smiling Daichi. Hadn’t the police sergeant said this guy gave him a headache on a regular basis and could be irritating as hell sometimes? Then why did the two of them seem so at ease with each other, even more than most work colleagues were? Was it because of this mysterious Nishinoya?

Asahi was snapped from his thoughts as Daichi turned to look at him, offering one of his more relaxed smiles, “There you are you big goofball. Asahi, this is Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya, this is Azumane Asahi, our flatmate. Don’t be scared of him, he’s a big coward under that exterior.”

He wanted to protest a little to Daichi’s comment, but any rebuttal died as Nishinoya turned around, chocolate gaze trained on the other’s face. Large amber eyes were bright and sharp, honed in on him and filled with sparks of mischief and joy, and while the bleached bangs that hung down over his forehead and into his gaze could have been the most distracting thing about his face, in reality it was something much simpler and more fundamental. The bright, open grin upon his lips held no hint of malice, no suggestion that this was a bad person. It made Asahi, strangely, feel at ease: like he could trust this stranger. Perhaps that was why he was on the police force?

“Damn you’re a lot bigger than I expected! What are you, six something?”

Worried his height might make Nishinoya nervous – then again, he seemed pretty confident, as if nothing could scare him – Asahi began to slouch, offering a sheepish smile, “I… six one… I think.”

The officer’s gaze widened as he smiled in awe, moving closer and almost into the brunet’s personal space, “Woah, bet no-one fucks with you! You gotta be like a bodyguard or something right? Wait Daichi-san said you were a teacher, PE then? But you’re wearing a suit so I guess not-”

“ ** _Nishinoya._** ” The tone of voice Daichi addressed him with sounded well practiced, but Asahi could only chuckle a little at the bombardment of questions. He couldn’t put his finger on why, but something about this man just put him at ease, which was surprising, given the fact they had never met before.

A bright, joy filled laugh answered him before Nishinoya turned his gaze back to Asahi, grinning so brightly the corners of his eyes crinkled, giving hints to the crow’s feet that would one day inevitably form on that baby face, “Well you gotta tell me later Asahi-san! I mean, if you ain’t busy or nothing?”

Large, tanned hands gripped the folder of assignments a little tighter. It would be so easy to say that he was busy, then there would be no reason to talk to Nishinoya again and keep his life as stable as possible while this interruption was occupying his space. It was so easy… but then he saw that open and friendly expression upon the small man’s features again, and he found himself agreeing before he could stop himself, summarily rewarded with a smile that rivalled the brightness of the Sun. Despite the pile of papers he was slowly working through that evening, he knew he would have been lying to himself if he didn’t admit he was a little distracted.

* * *

Life with Nishinoya ( _‘call me Noya!’_ ) in the flat was different, and Asahi had to admit that perhaps the change was not so bad after all. True, the brunet had wondered why he’d been kicked out of his last flat when he promised to be a good guest, but that was explained off with a – what he learnt to be rare – sheepish chuckle and a story of how the officer’s flat mate, co-worker and best friend ‘Ryuu’ managed to spill surströmming on the carpet mid dare. Asahi’s confused look seemed to prompt Noya to lean closer to him, studying his face.

“You ain’t ever smelled surströmming have you Asahi-san?”

“I…can’t say I have?”

“You don’t ever want to. Smells like regret and dead bodies.” Considering Noya’s occupation, Asahi was inclined to take that description at face value.

Regardless of the apparent previous transgression, Noya wasn’t too bad of a flat mate. He was excessively excitable, his laughter was almost loud enough to shake the whole room as far as Asahi was concerned, and he had a habit of doing the most strange and spontaneous of things, but the teacher oddly didn’t mind in the slightest. Why that was though, he couldn't quite put his finger on, no matter how much he pondered, analysed the situation or quizzed Suga on the whole thing while the two cops were working. But he finally started to get his answer the day that Noya brought the goodbye flowers home.

With the Saturday morning blissfully quiet, Asahi had taken full advantage of the chance to have a lay in, especially with everyone seemingly out of the flat for the time being. It wasn't a rare occurance really: Saturday's were always Suga's busiest days at the flower shop and Daichi (and by extension now, Noya) often had overtime while dealing with anyone brought into holding on Friday night. The solitude wasn't exactly an issue though, since Asahi appreciated the peace and quiet that he only seldom got to enjoy, especially after Noya had taken up residence with them. Brown locks still wild and jawline having yet to become acquainted with his shaver, he had been about to enjoy a cup of tea before his mind managed to process the fact that someone else was entering the kitchen as well, and the height certainly narrowed the candidates down. It was thanks more to luck than actual judgement that he didn't knock the small officer over in his half asleep stumblings. What was Noya doing here so early?

Protecting the bouquet of yellow flowers that he held, Noya grinned up at Asahi, seemingly ignoring the bemusement on his features as usual, “Morning Asahi-san! Didn't wake you did I?”

“Ah.... no, no you didn't... what are you doing here so early?”

“Nine ain't early!”

“It is on a Saturday.” But Asahi couldn't help the calm little chuckle as Noya shook his head at him, saying something to the effect of 'I don't get you morning haters.' But it still didn't answer the main question he'd asked, “I thought you'd be working.”

“Well, I was, but Daichi-san let me take the morning off 'cos I gotta go to a bunch of viewings in like an hour, thought I better come freshen up and-” There was a sudden noise of realisation and recollection as he offered the bouquet to Asahi, “Here, these are for you! You know, as a thanks for putting up with me. Suga-san said you didn't really like strangers that much but you've been nice to me the whole time I've been crashing here, so, thanks Asahi-san!”

Silence rang through the flat as the officer held out the yellow flowers to the teacher, expectantly waiting for him to take them, but taking the offering was the last thing on Asahi's mind at that moment. That sounded like a.... like goodbye. “You're... leaving?”

A pregnant pause hung in the air as slowly Noya lowered the bouquet, frowning a little, “Well...yeah? I mean this was kinda a temporary thing right? Daichi-san only let me stay here cos he didn't want me sleeping at the office. 'sides, you guys can get back to normal and that right? I get that you didn't really want me here so things can go back to normal for you right?” Fingers ruffled through the wild ebony locks as the amber eyes diverted from Asahi, still talking despite how the brunet was no longer listening. Noya was going. Leaving and never coming back. Why would he want to come back, if he thought Asahi didn't want him around? He hadn't meant to make Noya feel unwelcome like that, he'd tried so hard to be friendly and welcoming to their guest, but maybe his nerves had come off differently? But that would mean never seeing Noya again, and while he couldn't think of quite the reason why, the thought made his stomach sink and tug him down with worry and-

His thoughts were finally interrupted by a shrill whistle that managed to banish the last dregs of sleep from his mind and bring his attention crashing back to the little officer before him. “You're thinking too loud again, I'd probably get a headache if I did that much thinking!” Asahi didn't quite understand what Noya truly meant by that phrase, but he wasn't allowed to dwell, “Why don't you just tell me what's going through that skull of yours, cos I ain't a mind reader and you're making this really upset face... then again you're looking kinda angry too and- just tell me what's going on, Asahi-san.”

There it was again. That simple, honest openness that Nishinoya just had about him, the sense that you could trust him and tell him anything. At least, that's how Asahi saw it. He could drop the walls that he had self imposed around himself, because maybe change wasn't always a bad thing. Noya had shown him that.

“I... I don't want you to go. I like having you here, I know it's selfish and you probably don't want to be stuck with me as a flatmate but I... like having you here with me.” There was a long pause, as the brunet watched a slight dusting of pink blossom onto Noya's cheeks. It was then he realised quite what he said, his own face turning bright red, “Us! I mean I like having you living with us! That's all I meant-”

“Asahi-san.”

The large man flinched at the serious tone Noya's voice held, the air about it so foreign that he had to avert his gaze. At least, he would have, if tender fingers hadn't cupped his cheek, making chocolate meet amber as Nishinoya's proximity suddenly became very noticeable. He really hoped his cheeks hadn't turned any redder, but he wasn't going to count on that.

Thankfully, Noya's voice had taken on a softer tone when he spoke again, “Asahi-san, did you want me to stay?”

Without even really being aware of it himself, he tilted his head into that cool hand, chocolate eyes tender as he spoke barely above a whisper, not wanting anyone besides Noya to hear his admission, “Y-yeah.... I'd like you to stay.”

Thin, pale lips pulled into a smile at those words. Not the usual grin that the cop offered, but something genuine, soft, tender, _precious_. “Well, I guess I better cancel those viewings then, right?”

“But won't that cause problems for the agents-”

“Geez Asahi-san quit worrying so much!”

* * *

When the pair of them initially asked their flatmates if they minded if Noya became a permanent resident in their home, there had been a rather long pause before Suga grinned, seemingly more than happy to allow the smaller cop to move in. Why that was Asahi had begun to wonder, but the answer soon became apparent as Daichi started fishing out his wallet. He really did wish the pair of them would stop betting on his life, Noya meanwhile simply commented that if Suga was going to bet on him, the least he could do was share the winnings.

At first, things fell back into the routine that they had been in, what with everyone so busy with their work schedules. Gradually, however, it seemed as though Noya began to truly settle in. At least, that's what Asahi was attributing the little lightning bolt's sudden decision to walk around in just his underwear to, because he _certainly_ hadn't done that when it was just a temporary living arrangement. Furthermore, he slowly started to notice his precious knitted jumpers disappearing, only to find the thief one evening when he found Noya wearing his favourite sweater as he and Ryuu – apparently not as much of a menace as the teacher had believed – watched a horror film.

“Isn't that my jumper?”

“Your jumpers are really warm!”

“...you wouldn't be cold if you wore trousers-”

“Besides, they smell like you!”

And that had been that.

The moment that Asahi really noticed that things had begun to change between the pair of them though was when the subject of Christmas came up between them. As they sat on the sofa together, Asahi grading some papers while Noya watched some motorbike stunt show, the officer finally spoke rather out of the blue.

“Hey, Asahi-san?”

“Hmm?”

“...are you... spending Christmas with anyone?”

“Well... no, why?” _Because the person I'd consider asking is probably already busy_.

“You wanna spend it with me?”

“....as in, like friends or...”

“As in like a date! I mean you can say no if you got plans or if you just ain't interested or shit or-”

“I'd like that.”

“....really?”

“Yeah... I really would.”

That bright, genuine smile was back once more, something that Asahi only ever seemed to see when it was just the two of them, “Awesome! There's this ice rink I was thinking of going to, wait do you even ice skate?” The teacher's marking was soon forgotten as the two discussed their plans.

Months after the flowers Noya had brought home had faded away, Asahi had decided that every once in a while, change was most definitely a good thing. After all, if he avoided change, then he and Yuu wouldn't have been rearranging his room to accommodate the little officer. After all, with the number of nights the two slept in the same bed, it was about time they made it official.


End file.
